wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talent Show Tobey/Transcript
Narrator: It's Saturday morning at the Botsfords'; and there's magic in the air as Scoops and Becky have their final practice for today's talent show! * Scoops: And now for my grand finale, I will make my talented assistant, Becky Botsford disappear! * Becky: Thank you very m-- * Scoops: And... Ta-Da! Thanks for being my assistant at today's talent show, Becky. * Becky: My pleasure, Scoops. I'm always-- * Tobey: (Distinct Evil Laughs) * Becky: Oh, no. Um, Scoops, I just forgot I have a quick errand to run. I'll meet you at the talent show, okay? * Scoops: Oh, don't be late! You're essential to the performance. * (At Outside) * (Captain Huggyface and WordGirl arrives) * WordGirl: Tobey! * Tobey: Why, WordGirl, what a pleasant surprise. Allow me to introduce you to Statuebot, a robot that when I order it, will destroy City Hall! * WordGirl: Huh. Well, I've got somewhere to be. Nice knowing you, Statuebot! Hyah! (Groans) * Tobey: Ha, ha, ha! * WordGirl: Okay, Tobey. Why do you want to destroy City Hall? * Tobey: Destroy is such a gloomy word. I simply wanted to use the threat. You will recite these poems aloud at the talent show. * WordGirl: "How do I love Tobey? Let me count the ways"? Ugh! * Tobey: It's all about the delivery! Everyone trusts you. When WordGirl says Tobey is amazing, they'll believe it! The judges will have no choice but to crown me victor. * WordGirl: And if we lose? * Tobey: If we lose, it's bye-bye, City Hall. * WordGirl: Ugh. Huggy, stay behind and try to find the statue's control panel. It's essental we find a way to stop it. When something is Essential, it's very, very important, something you need to do. You must find a way to stop the robot! * Sally: He's Tim Botsford... and she's Sally Botsford... * Both: And this is the 33rd annual all-city talent show * Tobey: Memorize the poems yet? It's essential you know them all by heart. * WordGirl: Um, Tobey, I can't memorize with all this commotion, so I'm going to sneak off somewhere quiet to learn my lines. * Tobey: Good, but don't skedaddle for too long, or else! * Scoops: Becky! Where have you been? I need you! We're up next. You know, without you as my assistant, I wouldn't be able to do my act. I would be completely mixed up, all bumbling around, confused, kind of like right now. * Becky: I think the word you're looking for discombobualted, and it means getting confused, surprised, or all mixed up. * Scoops: Yes! Discombobulated! That's how I was feeling before you showed up! I feel better now. * Sally: And now without further ado... * Scoops: It's magic time. * Sally: Here's some magic from Todd Scoops Ming and his assistant, Becky Botsford! That's my daughter! * Scoops: Greetings, people in the audience! Prepare to be amazed! * Tobey: Where did WordGirl run off to? I smell trickery. * Scoops: And now for my last trick, I'll make my assistant Becky disappear! * Audience: (Groans) * Mayor: Well, it was going wonderfully up until then. * Tobey: Good timing, WordGirl. * WordGirl: Just memorize my lines. All set for the big performance. Oh, no! Um, I'll be right back, Tobey. * Tobey: But we're about to go on! * Scoops: Sorry for the confusion, folks. I, um, don't know where Becky went! * Becky: Looking for me? * Scoops: Whu-what? I mean, there she is! Ta-da! Intentional! * Mayor: Huh. Wow. Now that's a magic trick! * Scoops: Becky, you were supposed to be in the box. How did you get all the way over there? * Becky: I don't know. I guess actually be magic! Whoa. * Sally: And now for our next act... * Narrator: Back at City Hall... Oh, this is going to be good. * Mayor: (Snores) Oh. Hello! Oh, yes, very good! * Tim: Here's Tobey McCallister, who has written a collection of poems entitled "WordGirl thinks Tobey is amazing." Reading Tobey's poems will be-- wait. Really? She agreed to this? Huh. WordGirl! * Tobey: Poem number one. * WordGirl: I can't do this. It's ridiculous. Oh, fine. How do I love Tobey? Let me count the ways: One, for his shimmering golden hair. Ugh. * Girl: If you love Tobey that much, WordGirl, then we love him, too! * Boy: Yeah, we'll take your word for it! * Girl: Aah! * All: (Screams) * Tobey: And in conclusion, poem number 37. * WordGirl: Roses are red, violets are blue. I really love Tobey, and so... * Tobey: (growling angrily) WordGirl!... * WordGirl: ---Should...-- * Tobey: (slowly holds up his remote, threatening to press it if she doesn't finish the poem) Finish it!... * WordGirl: ...-YOUUEUGH!.... * cheers for Tobey * McKenna: '''Tobey! * '''Sally: It's all come down to this. * Tim: Here we go! And the winner is... * roll * Tim:Why do they make these envolpes so hard to open? Am I right? OOOW-Who's it gonna be?! (Sally grabs the envelope) I'm handing it to my wife... * roll stops * Sally: (gasps) It's a tie! Scoops and Tobey have the exact same score! * Mayor: And the rules say when there's a tie, there'll be a talent showdown. Both Tobey and Scoops will perform their talents onstage at the same time! * Tobey: Lucky I've got my ace in the hole WordGirl. * Scoops: Oh, yeah? Well, I've got Becky on my side. So there. * Narrator: You okay there? * Becky: I'm discombobulated because it's essential that I be in two places at the same time! * Narrator: Isn't that impossible? * Girl: Aah! * Tobey: Poem 38-- * Scoops: And for my last trick-- Um--Okay. Now I really need my assistant. She's essential to this part. * WordGirl: Be right back. * Tobey: But there are 15 poems left! * Scoops: Oh! Becky! * WordGirl: Where was I? Oh, yes. Poem Number-- * Tobey: Vanish one more time, and I'm pushing this button. * Scoops: Abracadabra! * WordGirl: Oh, no! I'm too late! * Crowd: Aw. * Johnson: (Mumbling) * Crwod: (Cheers) * Tim: Holy magical magic trick! * Scoops: Whoa! I'm discombobulated. How did I do that? * Mayor: That was incredible! Scoops wins the talent show! * Crowd: (Chanting "Scoops") * Tobey: You're chanting the wrong name! You should be chanting my name! * Claire: Theodore McCallister!!!!! * Tobey: There's my name. But with a decidely negative tone. Oh, Mother. Ow, ow, ow, Mom! * Mayor: Um, WordGirl? * All: Aah! * Girl: Aah!